1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates more particular to a steam iron for use with an external water reservoir and water feeding unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
One disadvantage of a steam iron is the small capacity of an inside water reservoir that limits the operation time of the iron. Consequently the user has to frequently interrupt ironing in order to refill water into the reservoir. Although the frequency of refilling could be reduced by employing a larger inside water tank, this makes the iron heavier and bulky and hence more difficult for the user to manipulate.
Some steam irons employ a large separate external water reservoir which is connected by a flexible hose to provide either water or steam to an iron body. This arrangement permits a large capacity reservoir that is particularly useful in lengthy ironing sessions and the user does not have to fill the reservoir while ironing. However, the necessary robust flexible water hose connected between the external reservoir and the iron will significantly restrict freedom of movement of the iron. The large external water reservoir is usually not detachable for convenient refilling with water under a tap, for example. Thus, the user needs to use a separate water container for filling the large external water reservoir. In addition, the user is required to carry the whole unit to a sink for disposing of any remaining water after use.